


The Beginning of the end

by Aries_03



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Horror Story Fusion, Clairvoyance, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Resurrection, Self-Sacrifice, Telekinesis, The Sight, Trans Ethan Nestor, Trans Male Character, Violence, Witchcraft, everyone dies, seven wonders, supreme, temporarily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_03/pseuds/Aries_03
Summary: American Horror Story Au Enjoy!





	The Beginning of the end

“ Dan ...there's no denying what you've achieved on a magical level. Not only the seven wonders but six other powers as well? Three of which I myself do not have! Between you and the other three, you're the most powerful person here. I do believe we have our next supreme. ” 

” Mark you say that but I fear you will be proven wrong.” Dan replied sitting on his bed pressing his back against the pearl white wall.

” You don't give yourself enough credit. You passed the seven wonders unscathed. You resurrected your brothers without a struggle. ” Mark continued his lionizing.

Dan rolled his eyes tapping his fingers against the wall. ” and to think you almost let those ’puritans’ have their murderous way with you...what religious fools.”.

” they were not religious fools...” Dan stated boldly. 

Mark forcibly smiled ” we have no quarrel with the Catholics Daniel, but those people were the least bit holy .”. 

Dan looked Mark in the eyes ” I'm not the religious type...that's more Phils thing.” Dan stated,” you can call me when the fish start dying in the rivers. ”. 

Mark pulled a chair next to Dan’s bed. ” I understand I was the nonreligious one of my group. My supreme before me...my best friend was a religious one.” Mark chuckled softly ” I never really understood it. Not to say that God isn't real, after all, we've been to hell before. ”. 

” why me? Why not Ethan? Phil? ” Dan questioned. 

” Because you have something they don't.” Mark replied,” determination ”. 

The room fell silent. The type of silence that makes your ears ring. The type of silence that made the mind imagine horrible things. 

” Mark... ” Dan started. 

Mark smiled weakly ” yes Dan?”

” nevermind.”.

Marks phone vibrated , looking down at the phone Mark bit the inside of his lip. ” I've gotta take this,” Mark said getting up and heading for the door ” I’ll talk to you later Dan.”. 

Phil met Mark at the door, letting Mark go first. ” What was that about? ” Phil asked closing the white door behind him. 

Dan sighed taking his hand off the wall “ just came to talk .”. 

Phil understood, sitting down whatever he’d brought with him on the desk, sitting next to Dan on the bed. ” He’s not lying you know...”.

” oh great not you too!” Dan growled. 

” Dan I'm not saying you have to follow through with it but he makes a good point.”. 

” perhaps...”.

Phil looked around the bare room. It hadn't changed much since they first arrived five months ago. A few house plants here, some pictures there and, of course, their set up. Other than that the room was still the same dull pearl walls with light wood floors.

” Have you really been outside...you know since the test?” Phil asked moving some hair out of Dan's eyes. 

” No...not really.” answered Daniel. It's not that Dan was depressed and didn't want to go outside, he was but that wasn't the reason. The house had become somewhat of a safe haven for him. It's not often that you get to be somewhere with other witches. It was a place free of ridicule. 

” You know maybe you should go outside...relieve some stress. ” Phil recommended. 

Dan groaned ” do I have too? ”. 

” It would make me happy. ” 

” fine...tommorow. ”


End file.
